This invention relates to a spectrophotometer provided with a plurality of integrating spheres which can selectively be used for different kinds of measurements.
For spectrophotometric measurement by using an integrating sphere, it has been customary to put an attachment including an integrating sphere in the sample chamber of a spectrophotometer. In particular, the attachment including an integrating sphere is provided as an accessory to a spectrophotometer, and the integrating sphere is fixed to the base of the attachment.
When a measurement is to be conducted with a spectrophotometer having an integrating sphere set in the sample chamber of the instrument, it is advisable to provide a plurality of integrating spheres of different types for selective use so as to make it possible to change the position of the integrating sphere in the sample chamber, the relative positions of the inlet and outlet windows of the integrating sphere, the number of the windows, and other factors in accordance with the kind and/or shape of a sample as well as the purpose of the measurement.
The conventional arrangement that the integrating sphere is fixed to the attachment base involves a problem that the user of the spectrophotometer must purchase various types of attachments for selective use in accordance with the type of a sample to be measured and the purpose of the measurement.